1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus suitably applicable, for example, for a mobile phone terminal device with a built-in camera, more specifically, to an image capturing apparatus having a function of storing data of captured image to an external memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, many mobile phone terminal devices are provided with a picture (image) capturing function. The image capturing function has various image capturing modes. Among them, there is a mode mainly for which an image is displayed on a screen of a personal computer or the like and/or pictures are printed (this image capturing mode is called a digital-camera mode). In this digital-camera mode, images having various sizes can be captured. For example, many mobile phone terminal devices can capture wide-angle images and panorama images as well as images having the same aspect ratio as that of a liquid crystal display screen having the size according to the video graphics array (VGA) (640 pixels×480 pixels) (hereinafter, this size is referred to as the VGA size).
Since the data amount of an image captured in the digital-camera mode is large (e.g. 0.3 MB or greater), an external memory medium that stores captured images is directly attached to such a mobile phone terminal device. An external memory medium typically used for such a mobile phone terminal device is a flash memory card.
In an image capturing apparatus, such as a digital camera, since the data amounts of captured images are generally large, they are stored to an external memory medium such as a flash memory card (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-54128).